my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Sokudo
Page by NOT byBoss182. Idiot noob. Do Not edit without permission. Hikari Sokudo is the principle of the school Kintaru High. He is also the "retired" pro-hero "Starlight". Backstory Hikari was born in Tokyo. Hikari was a child prodigy in his elementary school and graduated from his middle school at the age of 12. He was told many times about being gifted with his quirk but yet people still bullied him because he was young at his age. One day a 17 year old boy became his friend and told Hikari that he would be there for him if he needed him. This promise was short lived however due to the fact the next day his friend was impaled by a bully at their high school for sticking up to him. Something in Hikari snapped that day and he ended up almost beating the bully to death with his bare hands. Many heroes saw potential in Hikari and asked him to become their sidekick/apprentice. He ended up becoming an apprentice for three heroes before quitting all of them years later. He became the pro that is known as "Starlight" he was a great hero for many but his power left him empty inside. Six years later he quit from being a pro due to the fact that if he was a hero no-one would ever be able to become number 1. While he was away from hero duty he started to plan for the future of many others by building a school. He named the school after his deceased friend, Kintaru. Kintaru high was being built from Hikari's mind and no one else's. Once his school was finished he felt happier then he ever felt since his friend died. The school was made to be like a training camp and was very strict so no-one would die due to another student. After a while he started doing vigilante work to help the world but he felt empty while doing so. One day he met an illegal hero and went to take him down but he managed to escape. Unlike other times Hikari felt a rush fighting him and swore he'd fight the man called "The Law" again. Appearance Hikari is a very stylish man he usually wears nice and fancy clothes where ever he goes. When at home he wears jeans and a white shirt. During work he wears a suit and tie or a tuxedo if he's bored. During Pro-Hero work he wears a bright yellow suit head to toe with shiny black shoes. He wears reading glasses in school and yellow sunglasses for hero work. Personality Hikari is a surprisingly slow talker even though his quirk lets him move incredibly fast. He is usually very chill and calm when working in both hero work and teacher work. He gets very aggressive if someone breaks the school rules and attacks another student with their quirk. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Hikari is very strong at hand to hand due to the fact his quirk grants him the ability to close the distance. He can knock out a giant with a single (non-quirk boosted) kick to the chin. Speed: Hikari can move very quickly without his quirk to the point where he can dodge bullets coming from all directions within 3 seconds. Quirk Light (光 Hikari) allows Hikari to manipulate and turn into any and all types of light to attack with devastating power and speed. It also allows him to move at almost the speed of light. The darker the area is the weaker the quirk is. Hikari becomes quirkless during the night. Skills * Light Shot: The user fires small blasts of light that move at very high speeds and cause a lot of damage. Can easily destroy a building. * Light Body: The user transforms their whole body into light which allows them to allow attacks to go through them. ** Light Legs: The user turns their legs into light allowing them to move very quickly and allows them to unleash a flurry of quick kicks. ** Light Arms: The user turns their arms to light which allows them to unleash a flurry of punches. Ultimate Move Edit * Light Cannon: The user charges a full power light shot and unleashes it causing massive destruction. * Light Speed: The user shoots a beam of light from their body in a straight line and when ever the user chooses they can teleport to the end of the beam in an instant. Equipment * His Work/Hero Clothes: All of his clothes are made out of his "Light" power thus allowing the clothes to turn into light with him and it makes it so it won't burn off when he moves at the speed of light. Trivia * His name means: Light Speed Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Principals Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users